The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus for dividing a long image into multiple images and printing the divided images.
When a print object is a long image whose length does not fit in a length of one sheet, the image forming apparatus may execute a dividing print process. The dividing print process is for dividing the long image into a plurality of divided images, and forming the divided images respectively on a plurality of sheets.
For example, there is known an image forming apparatus configured to divide the long image into a plurality of divided images starting from a rear end of the long image, and form the standard sized images respectively on a plurality of sheets.